


Domestic Mafuyama

by Harukiswife



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, MafuYama, Mafuyama being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukiswife/pseuds/Harukiswife
Summary: I had an idea to write Mafuyama fluff, so I did. Enjoy!
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Domestic Mafuyama

Uenoyama felt a soft nudge of his shoulder. He wasn't a heavy sleeper, so it woke him up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Mafuyu, holding a cup of coffee and pancakes.

"Ritsuka," Mafuyu said his name, smiling. He must've made pancakes while he was asleep, cute. Uenoyama sat up, rubbing his eyes softly, the blinds were closed but his eyes still stung a little from the light in their room.

"You really didn't have to do this, Sato," Uenoyama took the pancakes and coffee from him, placing the coffee on his dresser.

"I know, but I wanted to," Mafuyu leaned down to kiss his husband's forehead. "Love you, Ritsu," Mafuyu smiled.

"I love you too, Mafu~" Mafuyu giggled at Uenoyama saying his name. It wasn't some sort of new nickname, but it made his heart flutter whenever Uenoyama called him Mafu.

As Mafuyu was about to leave, Uenoyama grabbed his wrist. "Where are you going?" Uenoyama's grip on his wrist loosened, he didn't want to accidentally hurt him.

"Ritsu, you know I have to meet with Haruki for a radio show," Mafuyu's face didn't change, nor did his tone, but Uenoyama could tell he was somewhat annoyed. That's what took the longest in their relationship, trying to tell what Mafuyu was thinking.

"Just sit with me, five minutes?" Uenoyama didn't like begging, but just this once, if it was with Mafuyu. He sighed and sat on the bed.

The two of them started talking, and talking, for hours. Mafuyu's head on Uenoyama's lap, Uenoyama running his hands through his soft hair. It was so easy for them to get lost in time. 

"Shit!" Mafuyu swore, checking the time on his phone. He'd missed the radio show, by multiple hours. There's no way Haruki wouldn't lay into him for it. 

"Ah, uh, sorry Sato..." Uenoyama touched the back of his neck, he felt bad for making Mafuyu miss it, he knew he was looking forward to it too.

"Don't worry about is, Ritsu. I got to spend time with you, that's all that matters," Mafuyu smiled. Uenoyama felt warm inside, his husband was so nice to him. There were times where he felt as though he didn't deserve his kindness, but at the end of the day, if Mafuyu's happy, he's happy.

Uenoyama smiled back, this was going to be a good day.


End file.
